


Stars and Stripes

by TgrSn1pr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TgrSn1pr/pseuds/TgrSn1pr
Summary: Sebastian's had enough. Its been 6 years and he's ready to see Jim again.





	Stars and Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you experience triggers from mentions of suicide, please do not read!

4th of July, America, 6 years after the fall 

 

Sebastian sat quietly at the window of the restaurant he was in, looking over the dark water to view the firework's light glancing off the reflective liquid. The pauses between the bright flashes of light that would illuminate his icy blue eyes reminded him of James' eyes, dark, and borderline black. He looked down at his phone that rested on the table next to him. Opening the phone he quickly went to the text conversation between him and James. Over 10,000 unanswered messages sent to Jim's number. Never an answer. Not that he was expecting one. 

 

Of course, Jim had seen the messages. Every single one. It was the only reason he kept his old phone, to read about what was happening to his dear tiger. Sometimes it took all his self-control not to type out a little message and send it to Sebastian, telling him he was okay and dearly missing him. 

 

Sebastian was done. He had no job, no home, no food or money, and no one to care for him. He glanced around the empty restaurant, the dark building supposedly, "closed". Nothing was closed to him. Not when he had spent all those wonderful years of his life being Jim's second in command. He glanced at the last gun he had, the one Jim had given to him for his birthday. He had sold everything else, the old house, guns, weapons, everything just to get himself across the ocean to America. He stared at the gun's silver and gold patterns, with a bronzer tiger etched into the hand grip. It was loaded, the last bullet he had as well. Just the one. 

 

He reached for his phone again, slowly typing his message to the deceased criminal. 

 

{Hey baby, Six years is a long time eh? I think Its time I join you in those eternal pits of hell tonight. Then we can spend eternity together. I love you more than life ~SM} 

 

Sebastian almost laughed at his own choice of words. He really did love Jim more than life, a flaw that only Jim would call fatal. Of course, he was right. As he hit send, he raised the gun to his temple, the cold metal sending shivers down his spine. He had thought about death a lot, and he always figured he would be the one to leave Jim behind due to a job gone wrong. His finger trembled on the trigger for a while, but he gave in and squeezed his finger down, the gun going off. 

 

The actual noise of the shot was drowned out by the fireworks going off, the big finale. Kind of funny. Sebastian might have laughed if he wasn’t laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. 

 

Exactly as Sebastian pulled the trigger, a text notification popped up on Sebastian’s phone, the first notification in 6 years. 

 

{SEBASTIAN WAIT! -JM}


End file.
